An Unexpected Sleepover
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: Chie and Yukiko's study sessions have been getting a little interesting lately. Adult content. Yuri. Bondage.


"Mmnph..." Chie let out a quiet groan as Yukiko's hand slid from her tummy, over her side and found it's place on her left breast, landing with a soft squeeze. She was lying in Yukiko's bed, her back to her best friend as her toes fidgeted with the blanket resting between them. She was pretty sure Yukiko was asleep by now, but it was a little difficult to tell in her position. Her hands were tightly wound together covered in glossy red tape, just like her ankles and wrists, with Yukiko nuzzled tightly into her back, her body fitting to Chie's curves in a spoon hug with one leg over her captive's. Whilst her left arm explored Chie's toned physique, seemingly in her slumber, her right was folded back upon itself and nestled under both their heads, just. Chie was wondering whether this was just so Yukiko could smell her hair and all the sweat she'd worked up, but it was a little difficult to ask as pretty early on in the evening Yukiko had produced a couple of pairs of her worn panties, balled them up, knelt behind her sporty friend and slid them between her lips mid-sentence, prompting a little surprise. She turned her head up and back to try and see what was going on when she was met with a few tight loops of the same glossy red tape, sealing her lips shut around the panties effortlessly.

"If we're going to study, we need to concentrate, don't you agree?" Yukiko had said with a little giggle as she kissed the tape covering Chie's cheek.

"Mmhmnph!? Nmmh..." Chie stopped mid outburst, flushed red in surprise at the kiss and having learned to control her temper a little better, even if someone just stuffed their wet panties in your mouth and taped it shut. Because if she didn't control it she might have another pair pulled over her face, with the wet patch right under her nose, of course. Yukiko knelt down next to her with an approving smile, and, reaching up, gently squeezed her tape-covered cheeks together.

"Nhhmnmh...!" Chie's eyes widened and fixed on Yukiko's, as she realised the pressure she was putting on the panties stuffed in her mouth was making some of Yukiko's juice seep out of the fabric, roll over her tongue and down her throat.

"Isn't that better? I'm so glad I tied you up beforehand!" giggled Yukiko, rubbing her friend' s cheek with her thumb and smiling.

Not that Chie wasn't used to this by now, of course. It had started as a homework help night on Thursday evenings. Chie would sleep over and get some extra studying in from Yukiko's tuition and her notes, prompted by her getting a bad grade or two in the surprise Friday quizzes the teacher was so fond of throwing. After a couple of times of having her studies interrupted, Yukiko taped Chie's ankles together on the floor to stop her practicing her kicks and make her practice her spelling instead. The next time, her ankles were bound straight away. Then her wrists, to stop her practicing her punches. And her hands to stop her from undoing the tape. And her mouth to stop her from complaining.

Naturally, this limited her ability to take notes, so it was mainly Yukiko tutoring aloud. With some of the distractions removed, Chie's test grades did show some improvement, and Yukiko had told her in the strictest confidence that she knew of a secret test being planned for tomorrow, and Chie absolutely must come and study for it under her tuition. Chie thought nothing of being bound and gagged a little lightly by this point in their tuition sessions, but this time seemed a little different. She had never been bound this tightly, or for that matter, had Yukiko taken all of her clothes off and put them away somewhere she couldn't see.

Especially unusual for Yukiko there didn't seem to be any books or pencils or other study materials on her table. As soon as she'd been bound, Yukiko had stripped her naked, with remarkable efficiency. Although I suppose spats, a skirt and a jacket aren't the most difficult things to remove from someone you've tied up, Chie thought. Chie was surprised she didn't really mind being naked infront of Yukiko, thinking there must a very good study-related reason for it. Yukiko had sat on the bed as Chie knelt infront of her, completely confused as to why she had to be naked to be told how to identify a pronoun in a sentence, when Yukiko had announced with a yawn and a stretch that she was tired, and they'd have to carry on in the morning. She stood behind her captive friend, lifting her up as best she could from under her arms, and shuffled her onto the bed. Not that I've got any choice, thought Chie, still tasting Yukiko's wet patches. From there she lifted the covers, tucked Chie's feet inside, and slid under them herself, being already dressed in her pyjamas.

"...nnby the way, Chie..." grumbled Yukiko, clearly half awake.

"...know how I said... the test tomorrow?"

"Mmnhmmf!" nodded back the bound brunette, trying to turn a little to no avail.

"...well..." Yukiko let out a quiet yawn, stretched her arm out a little, and then sat up.

"The thing is..." she slowly turned Chie onto her back, and picked at one end of the tape, unwinding it from her powerless friend's head.

"Mmhnmf?" Chie looked on with confusion as the last of the tape was removed, and the thoroughly wet panties pinched between Yukiko's thumb and forefinger were slowly pulled from her mouth, dripping down her chin and neck before being placed on the bedside table.

"It's kind of a funny story, actually!" Yukiko leaned forward, her tummy almost pressing on Chie's face as she fiddled with something on the shelf above the headboard before sliding back, her hands above Chie's head.

"C'mon Yukiko, out with it! If it's a maths test instead of English tomorrow I'm gonna be so mad!" said Chie, her temper getting the better of her a little.

"Even better!" grinned Yukiko. Effortlessly her left hand found it's way to Chie's cheeks, puffing out with frustration as they were, and squeezed them together to open her jaw.

"..ghmuh?" Chie tried to shake her head, her eyes wide with surprise as she saw something being quickly brought over her head.

"It's a holiday day tomorrow, Chie!" beamed Yukiko as her right hand brought what it was holding right before Chie's eyes: a large, red, shiny rubber ballgag with a buckling leather strap.

Before her captive could react, Yukiko quickly pushed the ball past Chie's soft pink lips, but encountered a bit of resistance with her teeth until her left hand squeezed enough to fully open her jaw. After a few seconds of futile struggling, Chie was pretty well silenced. The ball kept her mouth open as wide as it could go, and seeemed to fill it so completely not a single word could escape. Her lips curled impotently around the ball, drool already running down her neck as she shot dagger glances at Yukiko, who was quickly fastening the straps behind her head to keep it in place.

"Yeah, I know right? You should really read your study planner, you know..." giggled Yukiko as she sat back, admiring her handiwork.

"MMNMHPNMH!" Chie tried in vain to shout a response as her shoulders bucked up a couple of times, probably something along the lines of 'I lost it!' or 'you should've told me!'. As was the way at one of Yukiko's tuition sessions, this protest was met with her left palm pressed tightly down over Chie's filled mouth, annoying and silencing the kung-fu captive even more, whilst her right slid slowly down from her cheek, to her shoulder, and spent a little time at her right breast, pinching her nipple gently, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, shh Chie. You'll just be embarassing yourself." she looked down from Chie's wide eyed, frustrated but utterly helpless expression to her chest, and leant in for a lick of what was being pinched. Chie let out a small gasp and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Yukiko pulled away.

"It's a good thing I let your parents know all about this 3-day revision session we're having, huh?" said Yukiko innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at Chie's look of disbelief and repeated attempts at shaking her head. She beamed a smile at her completely powerless friend as her hand left Chie's mouth, instead being placed next to her head after wiping the drool from her palm onto Chie's chest, so Yukiko could steady herself.

"The inn's got pretty thick walls, remember?" Yukiko grinned, her face level to Chie's as she flattened her body a little over Chie's wet, bound, naked form, writhing as it was in a hopeless escape attempt. She leaned in, licking Chie's cheek and bottom lip before kissing her top lip, as her free hand slid down Chie's tummy, past her hips, and slid slowly back and forth over Chie's entrance as the sporty slut (as Yukiko liked to call her in her head) tried to buck her hips away from the intruding fingers. Yukiko pulled her head back slowly from the kiss, licking her lips to taste the trail of drool lingering from Chie's.

"Bad girl, Chie! I taught you better than that..." Yukiko leaned in to Chie's left ear, her fingers still rubbing away, growing increasingly wet. Chie tried to look over to see Yukiko's face, groaning with every stroke as her chest heaved under the covers.

"I think we'll have to write some lines, don't you? But seeing as your hands are useless right now, I'll have to write them on you instead, of course. Let's see... spats slut, sporty slave, cock goes here, Yuki's pussy bitch... Oh, and we'd better take some photos so you don't forget, right? Fuck me Friday, ass for rent, have mouth will suck..." each insulting slogan making Chie shake her head more and more. But they both couldn't help but notice with each one she was getting wetter and wetter, and even more flushed. Yukiko had figured out a while ago that if Chie didn't like being bound, gagged and made to please her, she wouldn't keep coming back each week, but she was pretty sure Chie hadn't figured it out yet herself.

"Hmmff... Hmmnff.. Gmmnhff..." Chie panted, eyes closed. A whole three days of this, of being Yukiko's... p-pussy bitch? F-fuck me friday?! Part of her kept wondering how her friend could do this to her, but with each glide of Yukiko's fingers, growing ever wetter, she wondered even more why she hadn't done it before.

"Mmmmnhhmm..." Chie groaned in pleasure, her eyes fluttering as her chest sunk down and her hips gyrated with each stroke, bringing a bigger smile to Yukiko's face.

She'd finally figured it out.


End file.
